If You Love Me, Then Please
by Blackcat146
Summary: Shizuo dan Izaya berciuman di tengah kota Ikebukuro! Semua orang terkejut melihatnya. Izaya meminta bantuan pada Shinra, hingga Shizuo yang lebih memilih mati dari pada jatuh cinta pada Izaya, akhirnya mencium Izaya di tengah keramaian kota. Boys Love/ Shizuo x Izaya/ OOC/ Alur mundur/ Gaje/ this fic for Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor


**IF YOU LOVE ME, THEN PLEASE**

**Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor**

**DURARARA! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Rate: M**

**Pair: Shizuo x Izaya**

**Warning:**

**BL, Lemon, alur mundur, typo(s), OOC**

**Note:**

**Ucapan Celty saya buat dengan huruf bold, tapi tidak semua kalimat bold ucapan Celty loh ya XD**

**If you don't like? Just click back.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Di tengah kota Ikebukuro (hari biasa-malam hari)**

Shizuo mencium bibir Izaya. Hal itu dilakukannya di tengah kerumunan kota Ikebukuro. Tanpa ragu, tanpa canggung. Perbuatannya mengundang semua mata menuju kepadanya dan Izaya.

Izaya terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"AAAA! Seperti yang kuduga! Mereka pasangan paling serasi di Ikebukuro!" teriak Karisawa yang kebetulan melihat adegan ciuman Shizuo dan Izaya, pipinya memerah karena gembira melihat adegan ciuman itu.

"Seme! Uke! Seme! Uke! Seme! U-" mulutnya dibungkam oleh Yamasaki.

Kadota dan Togusa yang juga melihatnya terbelalak lalu geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku tidak mengerti ini."

Celty yang juga ada di tempat itu, langsung mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik dengan cepat lalu mengirimnya kepada Shinra.

**Ini gawat! Ini mengerikan! Shizuo dan Izaya berciuman di tempat umum!**

**Tempat tinggal Shinra (hari biasa-malam hari)**

Shinra yang sedang menonton acara TV, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan membuka email dari Celty.

"Ooh!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum misterius, Shinra tidak terkejut sedikit pun.

**DRRR!**

**- Satu jam sebelumnya -  
**

**Chatroom (hari libur-malam hari)**

[Konbanwa]

Konbanwa

[Hari ini black bike beraksi lagi?]

Oh, mungkin

{Konbanwa, Kanra-chan desu~}

[Konbanwa, Kanra-san]

Konbanwa

{Sudah dengar kabar tentang Hanejima Yuuhei yang diincar pembunuh?}

[Kanra-san tau banyak hal, ya]

Berita itu tersebar dengan cepat

[Eh, benarkah?]

.

.

Sebuah show yang ditayangkan secara langsung di Ikebukuro, menampilkan Hanejima Yuuhei sebagai pembawa acaranya. Show yang berjudul _"Pasangan paling serasi di Ikebukuro"_ ini menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Shizuo berdiri di belakang kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi Kasuka atau Yuuhei. Dia hanya berhati-hati dengan gossip yang beredar, tentang orang yang mengincar adiknya.

"Ne, Shizuo-san! Shizuo-san!" dua gadis kembar memanggil Shizuo, Mairu dan Kururi, adik-adik Izaya.

"Kau lihat Yuuhei-san? Harusnya hari ini dia ada show di Ikebukuro, tapi kami nggak bisa menemukannya." Kata Mairu sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Shizuo menghalangi dua gadis itu untuk lebih mendekat ke kerumunan. Dia tidak mau kalau dua gadis ingusan itu menemukan adiknya. Itu akan merepotkan.

"Hei, Shizuo-san, kenalkan kami pada Yuuhei-san, dong."

"Akan kukenalkan kalian padanya, asal kalian mau membuang mayat kakak kalian dan senyum menjijikkannya itu ke tong sampah."

"Huh! Kalau Shizuo-san mau Iza-nii, kami akan memberikannya padamu." Kata Mairu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak jadi, deh." Shizuo melambaikan tangannya pada dua gadis itu, berniat meninggalkan mereka sebelum jadi bulan-bulanan permintaan mereka.

"Eeh?"

"Hm?" Kururi terus menatap ponselnya yang sedang menayangkan show yang di bintangi Yuuhei. Lalu dia memperhatikan salah satu gedung di depannya yang mirip dengan gedung yang jadi latar belakang berlangsungnya show.

"Kenapa, Kuru-nee?"

"Ah! Kururi!" Shizuo berusaha menghentikan salah satu adik Izaya yang tampak kalem itu.

"Ah! Yuuhei-san!" terlambat, Mairu keburu menyadari apa yang diperhatikan Kururi.

"Dia di sini." Kata Kururi.

Dua gadis itu di angkat oleh Shizuo dan di bawanya pergi menjauh, "Jangan mengganggu pekerjaannya."

"T-Tunggu!"

Baru saja Shizuo mau pergi, seseorang memaksa masuk kerumunan dan berjalan mendekati Yuuhei sambil mengacungkan pisau.

"Hanejima Yuuhei!" teriak orang aneh itu sambil menodong-nodongkan pisaunya. Keributan terjadi.

"Kembalikan pacarku!" teriak orang itu.

"J-Jangan berdiri saja, hentikan dia! Hentikan dia!" teriak orang-orang di situ.

Orang itu berlari untuk menyerang Yuuhei, berniat menusuk Yuuhei dengan pisau yang dibawanya. "Mati kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja papan reklame melayang dan menabrak dengan telak tubuh orang aneh yang berusaha menyerang Yuuhei hingga orang itu terpelanting ke atas dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Yuuhei melihat ke arah datangnya papan reklame yang menghantam tubuh penyerangnya dan dia melihat sosok kakaknya yang terengah-engah. Shizuo langsung bersembunyi di belakang mobil yang parkir di sampingnya. Lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu sambil mengangkat dua adik Izaya, mengurung mereka di salah satu café yang sedang tutup. Shizuo menutup pintunya dan menahannya dengan vending machine.

"Shizuo-san! Keluarkan kami!"

"Shizuo-sann!"

Ponsel Shizuo berdering.

"_Yo, sepertinya adik-adikku merepotkanmu, ya. Oh ya, kelihatannya kau masih saja akrab dengan adik kecilmu, ya? Benar-benar menjijikkan."_

"Apa yang kamu katakan pada si bodoh itu sampai dia mau melukai adikku?" geram Shizuo begitu mendengar suara Izaya dari ponselnya.

"_Arara, jadi kamu berpikir kalau semua masalah yang menimpamu itu karena aku? Orang itu bilang di internet kalau dia mau membunuh adikmu. Mantan pacarnya yang baru saja membuangnya adalah fans berat dari Hanejima Yuuhei-kun. Lalu dia berpikir kalau Yuuhei-kun sudah merebut pacarnya."_ Izaya menjelaskan, dari suaranya tampak kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

"Dan orang itu kebetulan ada di Ikebukuro, kebetulan lewat lokasi syuting, dan kebetulan juga punya pisau…. Memangnya aku bakal percaya hal itu?!"

"_Kamu benar-benar tajam, ya. Kayak binatang liar saja."_

Shizuo melihat ke arah samping, di seberang jalan, dia melihat sosok Izaya yang sedang menelponnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_Kamu benar, aku yang memberi tahu dia jadwal milik Yuuhei-kun. Aku berpikir, Shizu-chan pasti muncul kalau adiknya dalam bahaya."_ Lalu Izaya mematikan sambungan telponnya, dia tertawa.

Shizuo menatap tajam ke arah Izaya, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku berencana untuk meninggalkan Ikebukuro dalam waktu yang lama dan pergi ke underground. Tapi sebelumnya, aku perlu menyelesaikan masalahku di kota ini. Dan juga aku…." Izaya mengambil pisau dari sakunya dengan cepat lalu melemparnya ke arah Shizuo.

Shizuo menangkap pisau itu dengan giginya dan menghancurkannya.

"…. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesal untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin?" Lanjut Izaya.

"Jadi itu kata-kata terakhirmu?!" Shizuo meremat tiang rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"IZAYA-KUN!" Shizuo mencabutnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Izaya.

Izaya menghindar lalu berlari menuju kerumunan. Shizuo mengejarnya sambil melemparkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"A-Apa itu?" teriak orang-orang yang melihat pertarungan antara Shizuo dan Izaya.

"IZAYA!" teriak Shizuo sambil melompati kepala-kepala orang dan terus mengejar Izaya yang berlari.

"Berkelahi itu tidak baik." Teriak Simon.

**Di rumah Shinra (saat yang sama)**

Adegan kejar-kejaran Shizuo dan Izaya tak sengaja terambil gambarnya di acara show Yuuhei yang sedang di tonton Celty dan Shinra.

Celty mengetik di ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Shinra.

**Aku akan menghentikan mereka**

Lalu dia buru-buru keluar menunggangi motornya.

**Di jalan Ikebukuro (saat yang sama)**

"Izaya!" Shizuo masih mengejar Izaya.

Mereka melewati gang-gang pertokoan hingga keluar lagi menuju jalan raya. Tapi sial, saat itu sebuah truk sedang melintas dan menabrak tubuh Shizuo hingga terpental dan bergulung di jalan.

"Waa! Aku menabrak orang!" supir truk itu langsung turun dari truknya untuk melihat keadaan korbannya yang diam tak bergerak, mungkin pingsan atau mati.

"B-Bagaimana ini?!" teriaknya ketakutan.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan mati." Kata Izaya sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada supir itu sebagai ucapan 'terima kasih' karena sudah mencelakakan Shizuo.

Tangan Shizuo bergerak dan menggapai kaki Izaya. Shizuo merematnya, "Kau pikir bisa pergi begitu, saja?!" geramnya.

Shizuo melepaskan tangannya dari kaki Izaya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Tangannya langsung menggapai lengan Izaya sebelum Izaya berhasil kabur lagi. Shizuo menahan tubuh Izaya dengan sebelah tangannya, sebelahnya lagi terkepal dan meninju wajah Izaya dengan telak.

"Hahaha. Sakit, protozoan sialan." Mulut dan hidung Izaya berdarah. Izaya lalu menatap Shizuo kemudian membuang mukanya sambil meludah darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan pikir aku akan diam saja membiarkanmu pergi dari Ikebukuro, kutu!"

"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih mati." Kata Izaya sudah bisa membaca yang akan dilakukan Shizuo padanya.

"Berkelahi itu tidak baik!" Simon berusaha menghentikan Shizuo dan Izaya yang sepertinya akan mulai berkelahi lagi.

Tapi kemudian, semua orang dikejutkan dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan Shizuo pun mencium bibir Izaya.

**DRRR!**

**- Satu hari sebelumnya -**

Shizuo terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi pun hanya samar-samar.

Shizuo kemudian duduk dan dia sadar bahwa dia tidur di sebuah ranjang nyaman dengan Izaya disebelahnya. "Izaya-kun!" dia berteriak marah tapi kemudian kaget karena melihat Izaya yang telanjang begitu juga dengannya. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, saat Izaya menyeretnya kemari.

"Ah! Si kutu sialan ini!" gerutu Shizuo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Shizuo mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya. Rasanya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit dan Shizuo melihat luka-luka ringan akibat gigitan Izaya, mungkin. Shizuo menatap Izaya yang masih tidur terlelap. Sangat lelap bahkan mungkin saja Izaya sedang pingsan dan bukannya tertidur.

"Cih! Itu salah dia sendiri." Shizuo kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hah, si kutu itu kira-kira membawaku kemana, ya?"

**Lantai satu apartemen Shizuo (hari biasa, siang hari)**

"Shizuo! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari pagi!"

"Pagi, Tom-san," Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya kemudian menguap.

"Pagi? Ini sudah siang, tau."

"Oh,"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Tom yang melihat Shizuo benar-benar berantakan, matanya menangkap bercak merah di leher Shizuo. _Kiss mark?_

"Maaf, hari ini aku ingin libur. Tubuhku rasanya lelah sekali."

"Oh, jadi kau bermain dengan wanita semalaman? Heh, tumben sekali."

Shizuo mengabaikan pertanyaan Tom dan mengangguk pada Tom sebelum akhirnya naik tangga menuju kamar apartemennya.

Shizuo berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Baru kali ini dia melihat Izaya seperti itu. Shizuo menggeleng.

"Cih! Itu karena aku ada di pengaruh obat, itu saja." Kemudian Shizuo memejamkan matanya, "Dia pikir cinta bisa muncul karena bercinta? Aku lebih baik mati daripada mencintainya."

**Di suatu tempat (hari biasa, malam hari)**

Izaya berdiri di atap gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Di hadapannya seorang gadis muda menatap Izaya penuh curiga dan kebingungan.

"Magenta-san," panggil Izaya sambil tersenyum.

"K-Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Magenta dengan takut-takut. Laki-laki dengan _fluffy coat_ di depannya ini baru saja menolongnya dari praktik penculikan mobil van hitam, tapi orang ini juga yang merencanakan penculikan untuknya. Gila! Aneh!

"Sebelumnya Magenta-san sudah membulatkan tekad untuk bunuh diri. Kemudian ternyata diculik lalu ditolong. Sehingga Magenta-san merasa bahwa hidupmu beruntung dan akan menerima takdir bahwa kau masih hidup."

"Eh?"

"Ekspresi itulah yang ingin kulihat darimu." Ucap Izaya lalu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas atap.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai manusia."

Mendengar jawaban itu pipi Magenta bersemu merah.

"Aku bilang kalau aku mencintai manusia, bukan berarti aku mencintai secara personal." _Hanya satu orang yang kucintai secara personal. Manusia yang paling kubenci, justru yang paling kucintai._ Lanjut Izaya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Magenta kembali pucat. Dia tidak mengerti pikiran laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Kanra padanya ini. Izaya menarik Magenta hingga keluar dari pagar pembatas.

Izaya pergi meninggalkan gedung setelah sebelumnya mendorong gadis itu terjun dari atap gedung. Dia bisa melihat _Black Bike_ menyelamatkan Magenta sebelumnya tubuhnya remuk menghantam tanah. "Fufu, benar-benar suka ikut campur."

"Ah. Rasanya bokongku masih sakit. Shizu-chan benar-benar keterlaluan," Izaya mengelus bagian belakangnya yang ngilu akibat kegiatannya dengan Shizuo semalam yang membuat dia pingsan dan terbangun besok siangnya.

"Tapi ini termasuk rencanaku, sih. Hahaha,"

Kemudian Izaya berjalan keluar dari gang di antara gedung-gedung besar dan tua.

**Di taman kota Ikebukuro (hari biasa, malam hari)**

_Aku bukan memikirkannya! Tapi hal bodoh yang sudah kulakukan dengan Izaya itu terus-menerus muncul di kepalaku!_

Shizuo meremat kepalanya, dia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

**Kau baik-baik saja?**

Celty yang tidak sengaja melewati taman, berhenti karena melihat Shizuo yang tampak depresi.

"Buruk." Jawab Shizuo.

**Ada apa?**

Shizuo tidak mungkin bercerita tentang hal seperti 'itu' pada Celty. Dia masih waras untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri!

**Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita.**

"Terima kasih,"

Celty kemudian memarkirkan motornya dan duduk di sebelah Shizuo.

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Shizuo.

**Pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai.**

"Yo! Shizu-chan~ atta~" Izaya muncul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"IZAYA-KUN!"

"Wow~ Reaksimu masih saja galak, ya, meskipun semalam kita-" kalimat Izaya terpotong oleh lemparan lampu taman. "Nyaris saja," Izaya berhasil menghindarinya.

Izaya tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Shizuo, geram menahan marah. Benar-benar seperti hasil yang diharapkan.

"Nee, Kurir-san, bagaimana keadaan gadis tadi?" tanya Izaya pada Celty.

**Perbuatanmu benar-benar keterlaluan.**

"Benarkah? Padahal aku melakukan itu karena aku cinta pada manusia." Izaya menggeleng prihatin karena perasaan cintanya yang tidak tersampaikan.

"ENYAH KAU, KUTU!" Shizuo tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa jijiknya karena terlalu lama melihat Izaya. Dia kemudian mengangkat kursi taman dan melemparnya ke arah Izaya. Izaya langsung berlari menghindari serangan-serangan runtut yang dilakukan Shizuo. Shizuo mengejarnya.

"Hahahahahaha. Padahal semalam kau senang sekali menghabiskan waktu denganku, ya, kan, Shizu-chan~"

"URYAAAAAAA!" Shizuo makin mengamuk. Tapi kali ini ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih marah, kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang? Apa memang benar bercinta itu bisa menimbulkan cinta? Atau justru kebencian mendalam itu yang bisa menjadi cinta seperti kata orang?

"Shizu-chan, aku mencintaimu! Makanya cintailah aku juga, hahahahaha."

"DIAM KAU, KUTU SIALAN! Aku lebih baik mati daripada jatuh cinta pada orang gila sepertimu!"

"Kalau begitu matilah demi aku~ ahahahaha~"

**DRRR!**

**- Dua hari sebelumnya -  
**

**Kedai Russian Sushi**

Ponsel Shizuo berdering kembali. Setiap menit ponselnya selalu berdering karena ada email masuk dari satu orang yang sama, seolah ponselnya di setting menjadi seperti itu.

"_Aku suka kamu."_

Kurang lebih begitulah isi emailnya.

Shizuo menggeram.

"Tom-san," Shizuo memanggil Tom yang duduk sambil menikmati Sushi di sebelahnya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku terus-menerus dapat sms dari orang aneh." Shizuo memperlihatkan email masuk itu kepada Tom.

"Whoa! Siapa tuh?"

"Tidak tahu."

Ponsel Shizuo berdering lagi, kali ini telpon.

"Halo."

"_Yo, Shizu-chan~"_

Wajah Shizuo langsung berubah, tangannya meremat sumpit yang digenggamnya hingga sumpit itu patah. "Izaya-kun!"

"_Hari ini kau dapat email berapa banyak?"_

"Kau! Jadi kau yang melakukannya?!" Shizuo menggebrak meja makan hingga meja tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. Untung Tom sempat menyelamatkan sushi miliknya sebelum meja itu hancur.

"_Hahaha. Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan~"_

"Hentikan kau, kutu sialan!" Shizuo agak kaget karena Izaya yang melakukan email terror itu.

_Cinta katanya?_

Shizuo mendengus, harusnya dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Bukankah Izaya memang suka mengganggunya? Kali ini hanya keisengan lain yang dilakukan Izaya untuk membuatnya kesal.

"_Shi-"_

Shizuo lalu mematikan telpon dari Izaya tanpa mau mendengar ucapan lain dari si kutu itu.

"Jadi kali ini Izaya-kun lagi?" tanya Tom.

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri lalu memakai kaca mata hitamnya, "Aku mau keluar dulu." Kata Shizuo. Dia sedang kesal dan tidak ingin berbuat kasar lagi, jadi Shizuo memilih untuk menghirup udara segar di luar.

"Ya."

**Jalan Ikebukuro, suatu tempat (hari biasa, malam hari)**

Shizuo berjalan pelan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Langkah Shizuo terhenti, matanya menyipit tajam. Dia melihat Izaya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Izaya berjalan santai mendekatinya.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo meremat rokoknya dan membuangnya ke jalan lalu menginjaknya.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya menahan tangan Shizuo dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum Shizuo mengangkat vending machine dan melempar dengan brutal ke arahnya.

Gerakan Shizuo terhenti, "Jangan menyentuhku, kutu!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku, kan, hanya ingin menyentuh orang yang kucintai."

"Kau menjijikkan! Kau dan rasa cintamu kepada manusia itu sebaiknya enyah saja!" Shizuo melayangkan tinjunya yang dengan mudah dihindari Izaya. Izaya melompat ke belakang Shizuo.

"Rasa cintaku padamu bukan rasa cinta untuk manusia, tapi rasa cinta secara personal." Kata Izaya berbisik di telinga Shizuo. Izaya benar-benar menempel di punggung Shizuo.

"Oh, ya?" Shizuo menarik kerah _fluffy coat_ Izaya lalu membanting Izaya ke depan.

Izaya tersungkur, kepalanya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Hahaha." Izaya bangkit berdiri, dia membersihkan pakaiannya yang mungkin kotor, "Kau tidak boleh main kasar dengan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, lho, Shizu-chan."

Mata Izaya berubah tajam, lalu dia meringkus Shizuo, memasukkan laki-laki berpakaian bartender itu ke dalam karung yang dibawanya.

"Oey! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Shizuo. Tapi Izaya keburu mengikat karung itu dan menyeretnya.

"Tenanglah, Shizu-chan. Nanti banyak orang yang melihat, lho."

"K-Kau kutu gila sialan!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shizuo merasa kalau Izaya tidak lagi menyeret-nyeretnya.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Shizu-chan." Izaya membukan ikatan karung itu.

"Maafkan aku , Shizuo." Kata Shinra yang juga ada di tempat itu, tangan Shinra menggenggam sesuatu yang dengan cepat dijejalkannya ke mulut Shizuo. Izaya lalu memencet hidung Shizuo, hingga mau tidak mau Shizuo menelan entah benda apa yang digenggam Shinra itu.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak Shizuo setelah menelan benda aneh itu.

"Maaf ya, soalnya aku juga penasaran dengan reaksi tubuhmu. Ini demi penilitian." Kata Shinra sambil tertawa.

"Shinra, kau! Uuh-"

"Wah, wah, obatnya sudah beraksi, ya? Cepat sekali." Komentar Izaya.

"O-Obat? Ah…." Shizuo merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya oleh Shinra dan Izaya?

"Ya, kan? Habisnya aku membuat obat itu khusus untuk Shizuo yang punya daya tahan tubuh luar biasa. Kalau orang biasa yang pakai, mungkin orang itu bisa ejakulasi tidak berhenti-henti."

_E-ejakulasi?_ Pikir Shizuo horror.

"Kau harus membayarku lebih, lho, Orihara-kun." Shinra tersenyum, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu. Ingat, kau harus memberikan datanya padaku." Tubuh Shinra bergetar hebat saking semangatnya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Shinra." Izaya tersenyum puas lalu menutup pintu ruangan dan menguncinya begitu Shinra sudah pergi.

Shizuo keluar dari karung yang mengurungnya dan berusaha berdiri. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk berdiri. Sempoyongan. Detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya dan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat pula.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya memegang lengan Shizuo.

Shizuo menepisnya, "Jangan menyentuhku!" entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat Izaya menyentuhnya. Apalagi darah semakin banyak mengalir ke bagian bawahnya, rasanya ada yang salah. Apa ini efek obat yang diminumnya?

"Obat perangsang yang benar-benar kuat, ya. Shinra benar-benar bisa diandalkan, hahaha."

"Apa katamu?! Obat perangs-ah!" Shizuo tanpa sengaja mendesah saat Izaya hanya menyentuh dadanya yang masih dibalut pakaian bartendernya.

"Wah, kau jadi sensitif begini."

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan, kutu?!" Shizuo tidak bisa memberontak saat Izaya mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur, satu-satunya property di ruangan itu.

Izaya menindihnya dan mengunci pergerakan Shizuo. Saat ini Shizuo tidak punya kekuatan besar yang cukup untuk menyingkirkan Izaya dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ah…. Ngg…." Shizuo bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan desahannya saat jari Izaya menjelajah dada dan perutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu memuaskan hasrat, Shizu-chan~" Izaya bicara begitu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau gila! Ahn-"

Izaya melepas coat dan kemeja yang dipakai Shizuo, menampilkan tubuh sempurna milik Shizuo.

"Kau benar-benar sexy." Izaya tersenyum.

"Hentika-ah! Menjijikan… ngg…."

"Kau bilang menjijikkan tapi kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

Izaya mencium Shizuo, menjilat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shizuo. Shizuo yang berada dalam pengaruh obat, tanpa sadar menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Izaya dan saling berperang lidah dengan Izaya.

"Mm… ngg…" Izaya kalah dan mulai kehabisan oksigen. Izaya menghentikan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas tapi Shizuo meraup bibirnya lagi.

"Nn…. Hentikan… sesak…. Shizu-c-"

Shizuo mengabaikan Izaya yang kehabisan napas.

"Ah!" Shizuo mendesah keras saat Izaya meremat miliknya yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana.

"Itu karena Shizu-chan tidak mendengarkanku." Kata Izaya sambil tersenyum terengah, sebelah tangannya masih mengunci kedua lengan Shizuo dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap bibirnya yang ngilu karena dihisap kuat oleh Shizuo.

"Kau kasar~"

"Urusai…."

Izaya lalu melepas bajunya sendiri, Shizuo hanya memperhatikan tingkah Izaya dengan matanya yang berkabut penuh nafsu.

Izaya sudah telanjang. Kemudian dia juga melucuti celana dan boxer Shizuo.

Kali ini Izaya tidak perlu mengunci pergerakan Shizuo, karena Shizuo sudah tidak akan kabur. Mereka saling bergulat dan berpelukan di atas ranjang. Menciumi satu sama lain, menggigit , dan meninggalkan jejak merah di masing-masing tubuh mereka.

"Nn… ah.. ahh…." Izaya mendesah saat dia mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dengan memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya. Kemudian setelah dirasanya cukup, Izaya duduk di atas Shizuo lagi dan memasukkan milik Shizuo ke dalam lubangnya.

"Hh…. Izaya…."

"Shizu-chan…. Aku mencintaimu…. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu, karena itu Shizu-chan seharusnya balik mencintaiku juga."

"Lebih baik aku mati-ah… daripada mencintaimu, kutu!"

"Nn…. Kalau begitu aku akan semakin memaksamu mencintaiku."

Sepertinya malam ini mereka tidak akan berhenti hingga beberap ronde sampai pengaruh obat yang diminum Shizuo menghilang atau bahkan sampai pagi?

**DRRR!**

- **Waktu Normal -  
**

Entah apa yang membuat Shizuo mencium Izaya di depan umum. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa diabaikan, perasaannya terhadap Izaya? Entahlah. Dia tidak memikirkan lagi tentang apa yang dilakukannya, sama ketika dia mengamuk saat marah. Tidak menahannya. Kali ini, perasaannya sama dengan amarah yang melandanya.

Izaya yang selalu sendiri, yang selalu ikut campur masalah orang lain - yang benar-benar mengganggu bagi Shizuo. Shizuo terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Izaya. Lagipula Shizuo juga tidak pernah memikirkan Izaya.

Hanya berpikir tentang Izaya membuat darah Shizuo mendidih. Dia membencinya, membenci Izaya sampai rasanya ingin mati. tapi Shizuo juga mencintainya.

Dia hanya tidak ingin Izaya pergi.

_Then, I choose for die not 'cause hate but die for love. I mean, I am really in love with Izaya now._

_So, making love will make you fall in love, maybe? - Shizuo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N:**

Waaa fic ini saya endingin dg Lemon yang kurang asemmm! Eh, bukannya buah Lemon itu asem, ya? Jadi emang gg bisa dibikin manis, kan? *dilempar vending machine*

Ternyata bikin alur mundur itu luar biasa susahhhhh. Maaf kalo bikin kalian jadi bingun. Saya salut dengan Ryohgo Narita yang bisa mempersembahkan alur cerita yang bagussss sekali. Hah, DURARARA! memang anime yang alur ceritanya palung unik n paling misterius menurut saya – menurut saya, lho XD

Oh ya, fic ini saya buat dengan mengambil beberapa adegan asli animenya yang udah saya modifikasi sana-sini jadi seaneh mungkin ahaha. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari episode 12.5 dan episode 25 di animenya.

Saya bikin fic ini untuk ikut **Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor**. Ini benar-benar nabrak deadline. Kebetulan banget di Challenge: Minor ini ada pair kesukaan saya Shizuo x Izaya. Saya belum pernah bikin fic DURARARA! dan saya nekat kali ini, haha. Saya nonton lagi beberapa episode animenya karena saya lupa dengan pembawaan setiap character, karena itu saya minta maaf kalau mereka jadi OOC n saya gg munculin banyak karakter *saya curcol XD

Makasih buat kak **Nagisa Zappelin** yang udah bikin challenge ini. Saya nunggu-nunggu, lho, soalnya challenge yang lalu saya g bisa ikut partisipasi n satu hal lagi saya ikut ini karena ngarepin hadiahnya, maaf kak XD *bercanda tapi 99,99% nya serius, eh?

Akhir kalimat, **saya berharap sekali kalau kalian membaca dan menikmati fic ini, juga saya senang sekali kalau kalian mau meninggalkan review huehehehehe ***modus.

Kritik n saran are welcome, Nyaa~ ^^


End file.
